Aunt May's Surprise
by Avenger 22
Summary: More of my own mind wandering really. The Helicarrier is still being fixed and the team is still living with Peter. However, Peter's Aunt May is going on a date with Coulson. How do they react? In between Season One and Season Two.


Aunt May's Surprise

"Peter I'm leaving to go out with Coulson in a few minutes," Aunt May said as she leaned in the doorway of Peter's bedroom. Various papers lay strewn on the floor. Textbooks were stacked around the room. Peter looked up at his aunt and nodded. Fortunately, the others were downstairs at the moment," Are you sure your friends will be ok with this? I don't want to embarrass them."

It had been several weeks since the team had moved in. So far, Aunt May and Coulson hadn't gone out since their fight with the Beatle. When Peter had offered them his house, he had forgotten about it. However, now that the two had arranged a date, Peter knew he had to tell them. He still wasn't sure how to phrase it. He tried not to give her one of his embarrassed faces.

"It doesn't matter, Aunt May. We'll be fine. Besides, most of them are mature enough to handle it." By most, he meant everyone except Sam. He could see their reactions now. Shaking his head, he tried not to think about it. He still recalled how he had reacted when the two had started dating.

May nodded and kissed him on the forehead," I hope so." She muttered and left the room. As she did, Luke and Danny entered. Both carried a heavy amount of schoolbooks.

"Hey Peter could we have help in science?" Luke asked as they set down their books. They watched as Peter attempted to organize his many papers.

Peter grinned at them and nodded," Why of course, gentlemen. Pop a squat and open your textbooks. Let the study session begin."

"May we do it too? I'm pretty sure Sam's going to need some assistance as well." Ava spoke as the said teenagers stood in the doorway. Ava held her textbook against her chest. Sam was leaning in the doorway. His hands gripped the book as if they were the heaviest thing he had held. Which, they probably were.

"Sure. Why not? The more the merrier." He suggested and patted a spot on the ground. The two sat down and opened their books. They talked, working all the while. Bits of conversation and gossip spread among the friends. They truly had bonded since sharing the same house hold.

"So Peter, where's your aunt going? I saw her rush to her bedroom and she hasn't come out yet." Ava said as she closed her book. Danny and Luke did the same. All three seemed to stare at Peter, while Sam finished his homework.

Peter sighed tiredly as he heard Aunt May leave her room. Unfortunately, he had left his door open. As she walked by, each teenager, except Sam, caught Aunt May's outfit. It was a light blue dress with a purple quarter sleeve sweater. Adorning her feet were strapped blue heels. She held her coat in one hand.

Peter exited the room, hoping to have some time alone with his aunt. Yet when he went downstairs, he could hear them. Loud and nosily at first, then quiet. Peter rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe they were making such a big deal out of this. It wasn't like Aunt May would do something to purposely embarrass them.

Aunt May turned to Peter as she put her coat on. The other three stood behind him. They watched her, their eyes going from May to Peter. It was as if they expected an explanation from her. She pecked Peter on the forehead and hugged him. He blushed deeply, and the two boys stifled their laughter.

"I'm going out. Food's in the fridge and I should be back by eleven. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." She said just as the doorbell rang.

The three watched as Peter pulled the door open. In stepped Principal Coulson, wearing a thick winter coat. As per usual, he wore a suit underneath. He smiled at the kids amiably and held his arm out to May.

Sam walked down stairs and laid his eyes on the scene in front of him. Immediately, he dropped his books, which slid down the steps. His pencil dropped and landed near his feet. He stood on the top step, staring. His mouth was wide open and he rubbed his eyes.

Ava's hands both covered her mouth. Her eyes wide with confusion. Luke's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Danny blushed and attempted to look away. All the while Peter ignored their embarrassed looks and glances.

Coulson cleared his throat, trying to full the awkward silence that had followed. Aunt May took his arm," Hello, kids. Glad to see you're doing well. Have a good evening and don't worry too much about May, I mean Ms. Parker. I'll make sure she gets home safe."

And with that being said, the two headed out the door. All turned to look at Peter waiting for an explanation. Something, that would help them comprehend what they had just witnessed. All were still in shock and surprise. More awkward silence followed.

"So how did that happen?" Asked Sam, finally breaking the silence. The atmosphere had relaxed some.

"And when?" Luke said, rubbing his eyes.

Peter cleared his throat, trying to ignore the stares. He felt he owed them at least an explanation. He knew that much was true. Especially considering they had come to live with him after May had started dating. So, he told the story. Their expressions changed throughout but Peter didn't allow any to comment until the end. When he finally finished, another awkward silence followed. After some time, Ava spoke.

"I guess that explains how they got together in the first place." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"But it's still weird." Sam said shuddering.

"Yet it is romance at its finest." Danny said and all, including Peter, turned to look at him. He stared at them back and shrugged," What? I believe it was romantic."

"Yeah, well, Peter still should've told us about it earlier." Luke interjected, pointing a thumb at Peter.

"Let's get him team! We can take him!" Sam exclaimed and the others nodded. Peter backed towards the kitchen table. His hands raised in surrender. Their expressions had changed from awkward to aggressive. Sam jumped down from his position and followed the other three.

Peter backed up until he felt the table behind him," Listen guys, I tried to tell you." He said, attempting to defend himself. He figured it wouldn't work, but he knew he had to try.

"When? I don't recall you saying anything." Luke said as Peter jumped onto the table. The other three surrounded it. They removed the chairs as quickly as possible. Peter knew they were fast. Nevertheless, he knew he could be faster.

"If you can catch me." Said Peter and he ran upstairs again. The others followed in heavy pursuit. Peter sported a grin as he closed his bedroom door and locked it tightly. Hopefully, no one found a way to enter. He made sure to lock his window as well. He looked out the window, only to watch new snow fall. Yet through the snow a figure appeared. It was clearly feminine, someone wearing black. She looked to have long, white hair. Thoughts flew through Peter's mind and he almost didn't see her wave at him. He waved back dumbly, and went to unlock his bedroom door.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" He suggested just as the others were about to pounce on him. He figured he'd stumped them, at least for now.

Simultaneously, they all agreed and headed downstairs. His mind raced as they got the table set. Ava warmed up the food while the boys waited. Peter tried to think of who could've been on the rooftop. So far, it was no one he knew. He shook it off, and decided to relax. All was right with the world. For now.

_A/N: So again, I figure I might as well apologize. It's been some time before I posted anything. That was partly due to school. The rest of was getting sick and the holidays. I know excuses. However, this story was more of my own thought than anything else. After the last episode of the first season, I went back through the other episodes in my mind. Somehow, this came up. Honestly, I just wanted to see the reaction of the kids when they figured out May was dating Coulson. I know I had a good laugh._

_Anyway, I would just like to let you all know that I will be posting more stories. I have two more ideas that I would like to get published. That and I have another current project that I'm working on, besides my Oc origins. I promise to update that as soon as I can._

_I also should have another USM story coming up, so stay tuned. I do have a question for those readers who review. Who do you think was that girl who waved at Peter? I'll give you a hint; it has something to do with the next story plot._

_Disclaimer-I own nothing, except my own Oc's, so please ask before you use them!_


End file.
